As Told By Ginger: Ginger Vs Clover
by BowlerCandy
Summary: -A Sequal To Ginger's Solo-Miranda is afraid now that Ginger doesn't have to decide between two crushes, that she'll get Ian Richton before her. Courtney takes Ginger & For once her friends with her on a trip.
1. The Girl's Bathroom

Title: Clover Vs. Ginger  
  
Cartoon: As Told By Ginger  
  
A Sequal To The Episode "Ginger's Solo"  
  
Pawz: I am an obsessed Ginger fan, and I'm a Ginger + Sasha and Ginger + Ian person...Well, hope ya like!!!! I have a baad cold thanx to an annoying girl! And I'm in 7th right now, so I'm always a grade behind Ginger!  
  
Swictching Social Groups  
  
*There in the bathroom the day after the band concert*  
  
Dodie: You must, must, must tell us everything!!!  
  
*Ginger looks down at her shoelaces*  
  
Ginger: There isn't much to tell...  
  
Macie: Your hiding something from us Miss.Foutley!  
  
Ginger: Well. *she frowns* Remember how Sasha went ballistic when Courtney told him I like Ian...Rich, popular, perfect white teeth...  
  
Dodie & Macie: Uh huh...  
  
Ginger: Well, Sasha had a girlfriend just like her. I met her. Clover...*rolls eyes* Crop-top, Blonde Hair, perfect teeth. Oh man! Guys! *Ginger starts crying again* The only reason Sasha kissed me was because he broke up with Miss. Perfect, and now there together again!!! *she sobs*  
  
Dodie: Oh. Poor Ginger.  
  
Macie: That sure explains a lot...*frowns then snorts in her bad nostril*  
  
Ginger: Sasha and Clover...I could never keep up with that...  
  
Dodie: Well, now you don't have to worry about liking both Ian and Sasha...  
  
Ginger: But Sasha kissed me! I barely even talk to Ian!  
  
*Courtney puts her the door to eavesdrop*  
  
Dodie: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
*Courtney busts through the door with Miranda*  
  
Miranda: Well, well, well! What do we have here!?  
  
Courtney: Well Ginger, I listened to your dilema, and I feel quite sorry for you...*Courtney knows Miranda wants Ian*  
  
Miranda: *glares at Courtney to tell Ginger to go with Sasha* Well, Ginger...As you know, I was at that Band Concert. And I feel sorry for you also...  
  
Courtney: *nods* I think you should go with Sasha...Even if she has that, well, my position in the social group...*laughs* Well, Good Luck, Ginger.  
  
Miranda: *evilly* You'll need it...  
  
Ginger: Thanks, Courtney. But wait...Courtney.  
  
Courtney: Yee-esss?  
  
Ginger: How come you don't like people like Ian Richton...Or people our age?  
  
Courtney: Well, I think I can go for people above my "position", like Will Patterson...  
  
Miranda: Yes Ginger! Courtney wouldn't even think of toying with little toddlers like you would. But perhaps Ian Richton...  
  
Courtney: That will be all...  
  
Miranda: I hope.  
  
Courtney: Good Bye, Ginger and Co.  
  
*Courtney leaves talking about the idea of Courtney and Ian*  
  
Ginger: Ginger & Co.? What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Macie: I think she was hinting that we're a trio...  
  
Dodie: Macie, Macie, Macie! Are you blind! Courtney just hinted Ginger was the dominent social leader of our outer ring!   
  
Macie: So if Ginger is the Courtney, who am I?  
  
Dodie: Mipsy obviously! Because your name starts with an M! So, I must be Miranda!  
  
Macie: But Miranda starts with an M too?   
  
Dodie: Just get the point that I would be the Miranda, you would be the Mipsy, and Ginger is the Courtney!  
  
Ginger: I was Courtney before! How hard can that be to do it again!!!  
  
*the "Ginger & Co." laughs and heads out from the Girl's room*  
  
Head For Chapter 2 Soon! 


	2. To Much Stress For Science

Title: Clover Vs. Ginger  
  
Cartoon: As Told By Ginger  
  
"To Much Stress For Science"  
  
Pawz: If you didn't know, I like to be called by Pawz, not Bowlercandy. Well, I know Lewis Arquette died, but this is a fic, so I can still use Mr.Cilia.  
  
*Ginger is out of the bathroom and she is in science.*  
  
Mr.Cilia: Ok, class! We'll be doing a review before our lab experiment tomorrow. As you know, we are going to do a paper airplane experiment.  
  
*Ginger is too buisy thinking about Sasha. Ginger: If Sasha really liked me better then Clover, he would've told me. This is just great! Now that Courtney is interested, I have know idea what she is going to do!*  
  
Mr.Cilia: Ginger, what is a variable?  
  
Ginger: Sash...Uh, I mean something you change in the procedure in a science experiment.  
  
Mr.Cilia: Yes, Ginger. And since you mentioned procedure. Courtney, what is it?  
  
Courtney: The steps of an experiment, like putting on the palette of make-up, Mr.Cilia.  
  
Mr.Cilia: Uh, alright Courtney. Now, Ian. What is a dependent variable?  
  
Ian: Uh, a variable...?  
  
Mr.Cilia: Yes, but was is it to a "actual" variable?  
  
Ian: Um, it depends on the "actual" variable...?  
  
Mr.Cilia: Uh, no. I think I need to see you after class, Mr.Richton.  
  
*Ian nods, then the bell rings*  
  
Mr.Cilia: Have you been reviewing your notes, Ian?  
*Ginger gathers her books and supplies and waves goodbye to Mr.Cilia* Wait, Ginger. Come here for a second! *Ginger approaches* Ginger, did you review your notes?  
  
Ginger: Listen, I'm really sorry Mr.Cilia! It won't happen again! But I did study the notes in all...  
  
Mr.Cilia: No, no, no! I was just going to pair you up for the science experiment. Since Ian lacks in the skills of science, unlike you, Ginger.  
  
*Ginger leaves the room horrified. Ginger: Oh man! I'm seeing double! This cannot be happening!* 


	3. Not Loyal Enough For Courtney

""  
  
Pawz: I wrote this the same day as the second chapter...Ok, well, hope you'll keep reading!  
  
*Ginger goes to her locker and Dodie and Macie approach.*  
  
Dodie: So, did you get in trouble?  
  
Ginger: Naw, Mr.Cilia has a shine for me. But he did something I'll regret for the rest of my life...  
*Miranda walks by listening to them*  
  
Dodie: What?  
  
Ginger: He paired me up with Ian Richton again...  
  
Macie: Aren't you happy about that?  
  
Ginger: No, Courtney says I should go for Sasha...  
  
Dodie: You do know she only said that because she knows Miranda likes him too...  
  
Ginger: I didn't even remember that! Thanks, Dodie! I mean think about it! It would be practicly impossible to win Sasha...Am I blind?  
  
Macie: I don't think you are if you spotted a hunk like Ian! *snorts/laughs*  
  
*they all hug then cheerfully walk down the hallway.*  
  
Miranda: So Courtney, accordig to your palm pilot, it's time to give advice in the bathroom. Would you like to do that TODAY?!  
  
Courtney: Sheesh, Miranda! I was just noticing Ginger...  
  
Miranda: What's so interesting about Foutley?  
  
Courtney: How her and her friends always help eachother and are so loyal. I could use a friend like that!  
  
Miranda: Ahem...  
  
Courtney: No, no, no! Miranda, your my best gal pal! But we need another member like Ginger Foutley!  
  
Miranda: Hello! Mipsy!  
  
Courtney: Too snotty.  
  
Miranda: Heather?  
  
Courtney: Too emotional.  
  
Miranda: Lonnie?  
  
Courtney: Too shallow.  
  
Miranda: Don't tell me the only person you'll accept is Ginger Foutley!  
  
Courtney: Yes, Miranda! But it's going to be hard to seperate her from her "friends".  
  
Miranda: Ginger? That wanna-be? Courtney! What are you missing?  
  
Courtney: I guess I'm going to have to show Podie and Stacy Ginger's too good for them, and since they're loyal, they'll want the best for Ginger. Ok, Miranda! Do we have Friday open? 


End file.
